


Magic Toes

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Frannie walks all over Fraser.





	Magic Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Magic Toes

##  Magic Toes

by Sharon Jacobs  
Sharonruth@webtv.net  
 **Rating: R m/f mostly just lustful thoughts**  
Unfortunately, Fraser, Ray and Francesca don't belong to me. They  
belong  
to Alliance.  
Minor spoilers for "Odds"  
*******  
"Ow"

"Ohhh." 

"Umm.." 

Stanley Raymond Kowalski threw his pencil down in disgust and glared at   
the mountie who had, over the course of the last few months become the   
bane of his existance, and his very best friend. Constable Benton   
Fraser, RCMP was shifting in the chair that he he had pulled up   
alongside Ray's desk, his face screwed up with pain. 

"Okay, that's it. You sound like a moose in heat.   
You're back's still bothering you, isn't it?" 

"I'm fine Ray. Don't concern yourself about me."   
Fraser assured him. "You know, if you had ever heard a moose in heat,   
i'm sure that you would find it a very interesting experience.." 

"Stop! I'm not in the mood for the canadian discover channel. The point   
is , you jumped out of a second story window. Of course, any normal   
person would have used the stairs, but hey, where's the fun in that. You   
fell on your back and made a big mountie-shaped splat on the ground.   
Look, I know a chiropractor, I'll give him a call, " Ray reached for the   
phone. 

 "I said that would be uneccessary Ray. I'll see you tomorrow."   
He stood up stiffly, clenching his teeth. 

As he walked away, Ray called after him, "If you're fine, how come   
you're walking like my old man on a cold day?" 

The mountie ignored him and left the squadroom.  Torn between irritation   
and worry for his friend, Ray didn't hear Francesca come up behind him.   
He leaned back in his chair and his head made contact with her bare   
midriff. The scent of her Channel #5 knockoff filled his sense and all   
thoughts of Fraser's back and his own name were momentarily forgotten. 

"Fraser doesn't look good, which for him , is quie an accomplishment,"   
Francesca said worriedly. "It's his back, right? It's all that bimbo,   
Lady Feet's fault." 

"Shoes. Lady Shoes," Ray corrected. 

"Feet, shoes, who cares?" she gestured impatiently, and plopped down on   
the edge of Ray's desk. "What is it about Fraser? He seems to be drawn   
to the worst kind of women." 

Ray's eyes, and in fact, his whole being were focused on Francesca's   
shapely legs dangling in front of him. "What are you talking about?" 

"Don't tell me that no one has filled you in about Fraser and Vile   
Vicky." 

"Vile Vicky?" Ray perked up. "I want details and videotape if   
available." 

"Later, perv. Right now, it's our responsiblity as Fraser's friends to   
find a way to help him. Too ease his pain. Got any ideas?" She jumped   
off his desk. 

Disappointed that the show was over, Ray answered, "No. Nothing that I   
can think of." 

Francesca's ponderings were interrupted by a mop bucket slamming into   
her legs. Caught off balance she fell into the arms of a very pleasantly   
surprised Ray. 

"Sorry, ma'am," the janitor said, and moved his bucket away. 

Setting her on her feet, Ray said," I don't know what that guy's problem   
is, but he's nearly killed me twice this week." 

Francesca took a step and stumbled back into Ray's arms. She reached   
down and removed her shoe. "Damn," she said. "The heel's broken and I   
just paid 60 bucks for them." 

Gazing at her naked foot, an idea popped into Ray's mind. "Hey Frannie,   
I think I know what we can do for Fraser." 

"Oh?," she said suspiciously. 

"Don't worry, you're gonna like this." 

Several hours later, Fraser sat alone at his desk in the consulate. Not   
even his father had shown up to keep him company. He winced as another   
spasm of pain went through him.  Perhaps he should take an, and he   
grimaced at this, aspirin.   
What would dad think of this weakness, he thought as he slowly got up   
and made his way to Inspecter Thatcher's office. He knew he would find a   
bottle there. It seemed she was always taking them , particularly when   
one of Ray and his adventures took an unexpected turn. 

He was interrupted by a loud pounding on the front door. 

"Open up, Fraser. It's me." Ray's voice called. 

Having no desire to deal with Ray's seemingly endless supply of kinetic   
energy, Fraser briefly considered pretending that no one was home. His   
concience got the better of him, though, and he opened the door. The   
smiling faces of Ray and Francesca greeted him. 

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by, " Ray smirked. 

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Francesca batted her eyelashes at   
Fraser in a way that he found quite frightening. 

"It's late and I was preparing for bed, Perhaps tomorrow. ." Fraser   
began. 

Ray cut him off. "You're being rude, and that's a capital offiense in   
Canada. Let us in and we won't report you." 

With a sigh, Fraser excepted the inevitable and stood aside to allow   
them in. After shutting the door, he turned to face them. The   
expressions on their faces made him wary. They were up to something. 

The two exchanged glances and Ray said, "Look Fraser, we're worried   
about you." 

"I'm fine," 

"No you're not. You're hurt and we want to help you." 

"Particularly me," Francesca put in. 

"So  I was thinking. I have this cousin, Al. He's got a bad back and he   
goes to this japanese place whee they have these women who walk on his   
back. He swears it works wonders. Anyway, since Frannie here only weighs   
about 30 pounds soaking wet, I figured, what the hell, let's give it a   
try." Francesca nodded her head vigorously in agreement. 

"Do I understand you correctly, You want Francesca to walk on my back?"   
Fraser asked flabergasted. 

"That's it in a nutshell, " Francesca said quickly. 

'Certainly not. It wouldn't be proper. What would you're brother say." 

"Who cares?" she answered. "I'm only going to walk on your back, not   
knock you down and have my way with you, unless you think that would   
help." 

Ray cleared his throat, "Since I'm, for all intents and purposes, her   
brother , till he gets back. I officially give my permission." 

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly. 

"Any time. Now Fraser, we're not leaving until we do this, and if you   
don't say yes right now we're going to start singing." 

"Donny and Marie songs," Francesca added. 

"Oh dear." 

Francesca took a deep breath, "Oh I'm a little bit country," Fraser   
winced at her cracking voice. 

"And I'm a little bit rock and roll," Ray tuned in, if that word could   
be used to describe his singing. 

Fraser held up his hand in surrender. "Enough! Do with me what you will.   
Just stop the wailing." 

Ray rubbed his hands together excitedly,   
" Okay, let's do this thing in the Ice Queen's office, because it's nice   
and roomy and because she would explode if she knew about it." 

The three entered Thatcher's office. Francesca kicked off her shoes and   
said, "Okay big boy. Lay down on the floor and prepare yourself." 

Fraser looked at Ray for sympathy, but found no help there. "Better do   
what she say. You don't want to make her angry." 

With trepidation, Fraser lowered himself to the floor. 

"Ready?" Francesca asked. 

"Well, um. ." 

Frannie placed a foot on his shoulder blade. The heat of his body warmed   
her toes. She smiled; she would have to think of a way to thank Ray for   
this. Closing her eyes, she placed the other foot on his back. This is   
almost better than sex. Almost, she thought. 

"Are you okay?" Ray asked. 

"Yes. This is suprisingly not bad." Fraser answered. 

She began to knead the tense muscles with her toes. Fraser grunted in   
what didn't sound like pain, so she moved one foot lower. 

"Yes! That's the spot, Francesca," Fraser exclaimed. 

Tenderly, she massaged the sore spot. Fraser sighed in contentment. 

Watching Frannie's feet work their magic, Ray noticed that the   
tempterature in the room had risen by several degrees. Or maybe it was   
just him. "Uh, Frannie, when you're done with Fraser, I've been a little   
stiff lately, maybe you could. ." 

"Not a chance, Ray. I wouldn't want to risk breaking one of the petite   
bones in you skinny little body," 

"I'm sturdier than I look," Ray said, a bit desperately. 

"Pardon me," Fraser said, " But if you wouldn't mind going back to my   
shoulder blades. That felt. . nice." 

"Of course, Fraser," she purred. 

For the next ten minutes, Fraser got the backrub to end all backrubs. At   
last, he said, "Thank you Francesca. I feel so much better now." 

Reluctantly, she stepped off  him, and he got to his feet. 

"Are you sure? I could do that for hours," she offered. 

"Thank you Francesca, but I feel fine now," he paused to collect his   
thoughts. "I don't know how to say. . it's just that, well, I was raised   
not to show pain, or to burden other people with my problems. . I don't   
know what to say to you two, Francesca, Ray. Thank you for being so   
concerned about me. It's gratifying to know that I have friends who care   
about me. . '" he trailed off. 

"Easy Fraser, don't blow a fuse," Ray said embarrased. 

"Shut up, Ray." Frannie said and squeezed Fraser's hand. "You don't have   
to say anything .   
That's what friends are for. Come on Ray, Fraser needs some sleep." 

As Fraser walked them to the door, Ray said," Don't sleep on the floor   
tonight. Use the royal bed. I don't think Queen Elizabeth will mind."   
  

"Goodnight Ray, Francesca, " Fraser said smiling. 

Standing outside in the cool night air, Francesca turned to look at Ray,   
standing beside her with his hands in his pockets, fidgeting.   
Impulsively, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Ray. You're a good   
friend to me too." 

They walked to the car in silence, until the stunned Ray recovered his   
power of speech. 

"That's all I get? Fraser gets the ultimate footsie and all I get is a   
kiss on the cheek? This sucks!" 

"You're my brother, remember?" 

"I am not your brother." 

"Yes, you are." 

"No, I'm not. 

"Yes, you are." 

"I don't even look like you're brother." 

"Proves nothing. You're my brother and I love you." 

"I hate you." 

finis 

sharonruth@webtv.net   
Fight Spam! Join the Coalition Against Unsolicited Commercial Email.   
http://www.cauce.org/index.html   
    
  


End file.
